Rebellious 2The Return of Midnight
by dreaming in anime
Summary: I'M BACK! ok, basically the title says it allplease read 'Rebellious' be4 reading this. otherwise, you'll be lost. Read and Review! No flames please! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I LIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Did y'all miss me? I missed you guys soooooooooooooooo much!!!!! Well, I told y'all that I'd post the sequel after 3 weeks and here I am. Not sure if I went over the 3 week wait...sorry if I did xx'''. Well, I do hope you all have been keeping well. I know that I am ubber, ubber hyper. Why? CUZ I HUGGED A JEDAI!!! Ahem…sorry-see, I went to the comic con on Sunday and well, I got roses from the ouran host club, chatted with Sango, waved to Sakura, smiled at Mercury and hugged a jedai!! It was soooo much fun….wish there was another one within range of my living quarters….**

**Well, I think I've made ya guys wait for long enough. So without further ado, I present the long awaited sequel-'Rebellious 2-the return of Midnight'.**

Disclaimer: ok…time to start all over again: no, I do not own Escaflowne. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfics, let alone a _sequel_? Come on, get with the program-I do not own Escaflowne or its characters. However, Midnight is mine. 

Chap1-nothing like starting the morning with yells and threatening moms.

BRRRIINNNGGGG!!!!

"Ugh…what the hell?" a sleepy emerald eyed girl groaned as she was awakened by her alarm clock.

"HITOMI, DEAREST!!! VAN'S HERE TO SEE YOU!!!" her mother's annoying voice screeched. Hitomi smiled. It had been 3 years since she started to date Van. She quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs, not bothering to change.

"Hey van!" she said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey 'tomi…uh hitomi? Are you going to school dressed like that?" he asked staring at her pajamas. Hitomi grinned.

"Why yes van, as a matter of fact I am. Why? Don't you think I look cute in it?" she asked playfully as she batted her eyelashes in a cute way. Van smiled.

"Aww, of course my sweetie pie, you look sooooo adorable in your black fleece with pictures of demons everywhere." He joked.

"Why thanks. Well, ma I guess we'll go now. Say bye to Marms and Carl for me, ok?" hitomi said as she quickly tried to run out of the house.

"HOLD ON A SECOND YOUNG MISSY!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ALMIGHTY ARE YOU WEARING!?!? YOUR PAJAMAS?!?!? OMG!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?!?! CAAAAARRRRLLLL!!!!" her mother screamed. Hitomi sweatdropped.

"Uh…van…RUN!!!" she screamed as she dragged him out of the house, running like mad.

"Woah, slow down there sport." Carl said as he grabbed her by the collar.

"Now, tell me honey…why are you screaming at…6:00 in the morning? You usually don't start until 7:00." He asked gently. Hitomi's mother was fuming.

"b-because s-s-she IS GOING TO SCHOOL IN HER PAJAMAS!!!!" she hollored the last part. Meanwhile, van and hitomi were inching out of the door quietly. Quietly van grabbed hitomi's keys and soon, the both of them were racing down the front porch and into hitomi's car.

"Whew. I didn't think we'd get out alive…" hitomi panted as she started the engine. Meanwhile, her mother could be seen running after them- with a slipper in hand, waving it madly. Hitomi quickly pressed her foot against the pedal, and soon the two were speeding down the road, to the hell hole called school.

Hitomi sped into the college she and van were attending, nearly knocking some poor freshman over.

"Van? We're here…van?" hitomi said as she turned around to see poor van sitting on the seat, gripping on to the sides tightly, his eyes tight shut. "Yoo-hoo... vannie dumplings...we're here..." she repeated again.

"Is it safe for me to open my eyes?" van asked. Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"Yes van." She replied. Slowly van opened his red orbs. Hitomi couldn't help but get lost in them... she remembered the first time she ever saw them; it was almost love at first sight. Van caught sight of her stare. He grinned.

"What?" he asked. Hitomi grinned back.

"After all these years, you still haven't gotten used to my driving…tsk, tsk van…. I'm highly disappointed in you." Hitomi scolded. Van pouted.

"Aww... hitomi... please don't give upon me…I swear I'll try to withstand your maniacal driving that almost gives me a heart attack." He said his eyes full of fake water. Hitomi smirked.

"I guess I could, c'mon…we'd better go." So the two left the car and headed towards the school building.

As the couple neared the entrance gate, several students waved, others backed off.

"YO HITOMIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice hollored. Hitomi stopped and grinned. So did van. The crowd quickly parted, and a figure began to appear. A man of 18 years with silver hair and red eyes came running madly, the girls drooling over him. Yes, it was hitomi's best bud- Dilandau Albatou.

"HITOMI!!!! WAIT UP BAKA!!" he screamed. Hitomi turned and soon sped off like lightning. Van waited for dillandau. "PANT WHY. ISN'T S-SHE GASP STOPPIN' WHEEZE I. HAVE TO TELL HER SOMETHIN'" dillandau wheezed as he tried to regain his breath.

"I dunno dill. What do you have to tell her?" van asked.

"Can't say. Have. To tell. Hitomi first." With that dillandau sped off again.

'Weird.' Van thought.

'What's weird?' hitomi's voice echoed in his head. Van nearly jumped.

'What was that for!?!??! You know I hate it when you do that...' he thought.

'I know.' Was hitomi's response. Some time ago, van learned off hitomi's ability to read minds. And just recently, the two discovered that they could communicate telepathically. 'Well, are you gonna tell me what's weird or not?' hitomi sent again.

'Uh…dill said there was something important he had to tell you, and said he couldn't tell me.' Van sent. '

Okay, well I'm…'

"Right behind you." She finished by talking. Van this time jumped.

"AH! HITOMI!! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT SCARING ME LIKE THAT?!?!" he yelled.

"Sorry vannykins." Hitomi apologized.

"HITOMI!! WILL YOU WAIT UP!!!?!?! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!!!" dillandau came screaming. Hitomi turned around and smiled.

"Hey dilly!! Didn't hear you before. You know you could be a little louder." She joked. "Shut up… besides, I have somethin' to tell ya that may be interestin'" he said. Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Now what could be so urgent that you HAVE to tell me here, where there are people capable of listening?" hitomi said staring at the people who were watching them. Dillandau sighed.

"I know, I know, but I thought you might wanna know."

"Fine, fine, tell me then." Hitomi said.

**Moi's Domain**

**Well….whatdaya guys think? Thought I'd leave y'all on a cliffy. So please, review-I'm especially counting on those who were my regular reviewers from previous story. You know how much I love you guys. And remember-no flames, 'k? Well, mesa out! **

**Ja ne**

**Dreaming in Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovies!!! Did ya miss me? Well, I certainly missed you guys! _Glomps_ lol, anywho, I'm sorry for updating in 10 years!!! _Bows_ well…um, I guess here's the reviewer's list:**

**Rukz**

**Valinor's Twilight**

**Thanks to you both!!! Love you to death!!! _Throws skittles_**

**And now without further ado, here's chapter 2 of 'Rebellious 2'**

Disclaimer: ok, ok fine…I do not own Escaflowne. Happy now? Good. 

Chap2-not all news is good.

"Fine, fine, tell me then." Hitomi said.

"Okay. Well there are several things. For starters, you know how you used to be offical leader in high school? Well, the leader here, yes there is one surprising I know, has graduated and he sorta wants you to take his place. You and Van, that is." Dillandau said. Hitomi's smile widened with every word he said.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes shinning with hope.

"Of course I am." Dillandau said waiting for hitomi's outburst.

"REALLY!??!?! OMG!!! YEESSSSS!! BOOYA!! WHO'S THE LEADER? I'M THE LEADER!! WOHOOOOOO!!!" she cheered as she did a flip.

"Umm…hitomi? Hate to ruin your moment of glory, but there's something else." Dillandau said seriously. Hitomi froze. She noticed dillandau's pale face.

"What's wrong dilly?" she asked.

"Well…uh…two things actually…first one…Allen and Celena are comin' back." He started.

"WHAT!?!" hitomi screamed.

"And, umm… well…sigh midnight's escaped." He finished gravely. Hitomi paled. Van's eyes widened. He noticed hitomi was trembling.

"b-but h-how c-could he? H-he was in a prison on an island with no escape…" she said shaking madly. Van placed his arms around her, trying to calm her down. Hitomi wasn't afraid of anything or anyone-except Midnight.

"I know, but apparently this guy has more friends than we thought…he's most likely going to come back for you here…which is why you can not except the title as leader." Dilandau said. Hitomi stared at him shocked.

"What? Why would I want to do something as ridiculous as that? Do you even realize that this is like my wildest dream come true? How often does a sophomore get CHOSEN by a former SENIOR? an ALUMNI??" hitomi asked, trying not to scream at dilandau. But dillandau stood his ground.

"Look, 'tomi. I know you think I'm on crack, but I'm serious. If you take this position, then it will be easy as counting to 3 for Midnight to find you. If you may remember that leaders tend to be famous and a sophomore like you being leader in a college, sure isn't gonna make you the most unknown thing around." Dillandau said eyeing hitomi carefully. Hitomi glared at him.

"I don't care dilandau!! As far as I am concerned, I will take this position weather you like it or not!!!" she said before turning away. She was about to run off, but van stopped her.

"Hitomi? Listen to me. Maybe dill's right. I mean, sure it would be awesome to be leaders, but your safety comes first. Understand?" van said gently. Hitomi looked at him. She thought for a while. Finally she sighed.

"Okay, okay…I guess I could reject the promotion of a lifetime…" she said to dillandau and van. They both smiled.

"That a girl hitomi." Dillandau said approvingly.

"Wait. Maybe hitomi could still be leader dill." Van said suddenly. Both hitomi and dillandau froze.

"Whatdaya mean?" they both asked.

"Easy. Hitomi all you have to do is take the position, but in secret." Van said smilling. "How can I do that van? The point of the leader is to be a person that the other students look up to. So obviously the whole school's gonna know, and then someone might slip that out to Midnight." Hitomi said reasonably.

"That's the thing hitomi. We don't let anyone know of you becoming leader. It'll just be between you, me and dilly." Van said.

"What about the former leader? He has to name me leader. Without him, I can't become leader." Hitomi said.

"Wait a sec…the leader…Folken Fanel? Isn't that your brother van?" dillandau asked suddenly. Meanwhile, van was grinning like an idiot.

"Yup. And you know Folken hitomi. He wouldn't slip this to anyone." Van said. Hitomi's smile returned.

"That's right. Folken repeated two years because he didn't finish college before…and he was the leader…no wonder he recommended me. He knew you and I are dating." Hitomi reasoned.

"Engaged." Van corrected her. "We're engaged." Hitomi smiled.

"I know, but we're not gonna get married for another what? 3 or 4 years." Hitomi said. "So I guess it's settled. Hitomi will take the role, no one shall know, except for a selected few and then we whoop shezar's buttocks." Dillandau said with a gleam in his eyes. "UGH!!! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THOSE TWO!!! GRRR….HOLY SHIT!!' hitomi screamed.

"What?" van and dillandau said together.

"Look around us." Hitomi instructed. They did. No one was there.

"WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!!!!!" all three screamed as they raced into Fanalia University.

**Moi's domain:**

**_GASPO!! MIDNIGHT HAS ESCAPED!!! GASP_ what will dear Hitomi do now? Well, you know the drill-if you don't review, you don't find out-so bring 'em on! And remember-no flames!**

**Ja ne**

**Dreaming in Anime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovies!!! So sorry about the late update…school's been hell…and nuns are being bitches….fun, right? Been bombarded with tests and quizzes…even though it's only Tuesday…sad, I know. Well this is kinda of a pointless chappie-just really amusing. Onto the reviewer's list!**

**Rukz **

**Sqeekers (2x)**

**darkangelalynna (2x)**

**EsCaFReak101 (2x)**

**Thanks sooo much lovies!!! You know i wouldn't be here if it weren't for y'all! _Throws chocolate chips_ **

Disclaimer: ok…this is getting tiresome…no, I do not own Escaflowne. For if I did, I would have made a lot more seasons and I would not be sitting here writing these pathetic attempts of fanfiction! 

**and now, without further ado, here's chap 3 of 'Rebellious 2'**

chap3-return of the pansy and his sister. Poor dilly….

"And so Newton's Law of Science resulted in-

_BANG!!!_ The teacher was interrupted by the class room door smacking wide open, causing everyone to jump. Then emerged Van, Hitomi ad Dilandau, all three puffing like the magic dragon.

"Well, well, well, look at who decided to show up. Now, tell me…what lame excuse do you three have for today before I issue you your detentions?" the teacher asked smirking at the three. The whole class snickered. Not at the trio, but at the fact that the teacher was so idiotic. Anyone with a brain could see that right now wasn't a good time to be pushing their buttons.

"Well, gee sorry teach…but as you can probably tell, we have better things to do in life than listen to something we learned in what? High school?" hitomi snapped. Van and Dilandau snickered.

"Ya know, she's gotta point there teach. I mean, why waist valuable time by listing to you, when we could be burning something?" dillandau asked. Everyone stared at him.

"Uh…what I think he means is that we just didn't feel like comin' in today on time and ruin our record of being late." Van said smiling. By now the whole class was either: laughing, talking, or sleeping.

"Well, I hope you 'feel like' coming to detention, because that is where you'll be after school!" the teacher fumed.

"Whateva!" hitomi mocked as the three took their seats.

**After school:**

"So, you guys feel like goin' to detention?" hitomi asked lazily.

"Naw, not really." Van and dilly responded. So the three left the school building.

"I thought that Allen was with millerna." Van said suddenly. Hitomi nodded.

"They were. But then they broke up. And just so you know van: that was really, really, _really_ random of you." She said.

"Why?" van asked.

"Because you spoke-

"Not that! I meant why did the blondes go bye- bye?"

"No clue." Hitomi said, shrugging. "Whatdaya wanna do?" hitomi asked bored as the three sat on hitomi's car.

"I dunno…" the two guys responded sleepily

"Well, I am- HOLY CRAP WITH BUTTER SAUCE!!!" hitomi screamed suddenly, causing the two boys to fall down.

"What the hell hitomi?" van asked as he tried to get up.

"Yeah, what the hell's wrong with you?" dillandau asked.

"THAT!!" she screamed as she pointed across the street. Van and dilly looked. Dillandau paled immensely. Van's eyes were the size of saucers.

"It's- it's CELENA AND ALLEN!!!" all three screamed as they tried to dash off, but alas…life is so cruel to them.

"YOO-HOO!!! OH DILLYKINS!!! WAIT UP MY SWEETIE PIE!!" celena's voice echoed down the street. Dillandau paled even whiter, if that was even possible.

"Mommy…" he whimpered as celena tackled him to the ground, engulfing him in a huge hug.

"OH DILLYKINS I MISSED YOU!!! DID YOU MISS ME TOO? OH! HOW SILLY OF ME, OF COURSE YOU MISSED ME!! HOHOHOHOHO!!" celena rambled.

"Ugh... gods of fire… what did I ever do to deserve such cruelty?" dillandau asked as he placed his hands and fingers towards the sky. Hitomi and van just stared, speechless.

"OH HITOMI!!!!" another voice rang out. Now it was hitomi's turn to pale. Allen came running down the street, a bouquet of roses in one hand, a teddy bear in another.

"HITOMI!!!! HEY!!!!" he screamed as he came zooming down the street. Van placed an arm around hitomi protectively. Hitomi glanced at van and saw his eyes were a piercing shade of red.

'Van?' she asked him telepathically. Vans eyes softened ever so slightly.

'Yes?' he sent back.

'Are you ok? I mean, your eyes…there so red, like dilly's' she sent.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He replied.

'Liar.' Was all hitomi sent. Van's eyes glowered as Allen neared.

'Fine, fine…it's allen. You know how much I hate that guy. Bad enough he got me expelled, then he tried to hit on you, while he was with millerna, and now this? Ugh!! I hate that guy!!' van sent. Hitomi smiled at him.

"HI HITOMI!!! How are you? I mean, we haven't seen each other since, oh I don't know…high school? Oh, how have I missed the good chats we've had. But that is going to change, for me and celena are transferring to Fanalia University! Oh, what luck….oh. You're still here are you van?" Allen suddenly asked van rather rudely. Van's fists clenched so tight that his hands turned white. Hitomi glared. No one made fun of her boyfriend and got away with it. She walked up to Allen and smiled ever so sweetly.

"Why hello Allen. How I have missed you, especially this." She said as she stepped closer. Meanwhile, Allen was drooling like a dog and van was shocked. Suddenly he heard a yelp. A loud, girly yelp. He snapped his head up to see Allen hopping around holding his foot screaming like a mad man - strike that- like a girl. Hitomi grinned and turned around to van. Van smirked approvingly.

"What? You seriously didn't think I was gonna let that dork make fun of you and not step on his foot?" hitomi said raising an eyebrow. Van just laughed.

"HELLO!?!??! YA KNOW, A LITTLE BIT OF HELP MIGHT BE APPRIECIATED HERE!!!!" Dillandau screamed, celena still hanging around his neck for her dear life. Hitomi smirked.

"Yo celena!" she said. Celena turned around.

"Ya?" she said as she chewed her gum, making a bubble.

"You do realize that dilly still is a pyro, correct? And you know what he did the last time you got on his nerves." Hitomi warned. Celena stared. Then she burst into a bunch of giggles.

"Heee heee.. Oh don't be silly!!! I know dilly would never do such a AAAACKKKK!!" celena started to run around like a crazed lunatic. Her hair was on fire. Meanwhile dilly stood there, lighter opened, that same strange gleam in his eyes. So now, both Shezars were running around.

"Let's go." Hitomi said as the three hopped into hitomi's car and headed to Van's house.

**Moi's Domain**

**Well? Whatdaya guys think? The pansy returns! _Cheers_…yes there will be a lot more Allen bashing _cheers_ and celena hair burning! _Cheers_! But you guys know the drill-you don't review, you don't get chappie. Simple as that. And remember-no flames! **

**Ja ne**

**Dreaming in Anime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy y'all!!!! So sorry I haven't posted in ages!!! Been trying to give people some time to actually read and review before posting. Sorta worked…kinda…anyways, how have you all been doing? Well, I hope! Tomorrow I have a huge tournament so that should be a bloody picnic. Note sarcasm in writing. Plus it's snowing like hell today-school was canceled and everything, yet the tournament is still on…grr…last time I try to be there for a friend…mo…**

**Onto reviewer's List**

**Sqeekers **

**Darkangelalynna**

**Rukz**

**EsCaFReaK101**

**Mizz. Smilez. **

**Thankies to you all! Now, here's chapter 4 to 'Rebellious 2'**

Disclaimer: ok…this is getting tiring…I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!! (Wish I did though) 

Chap4- oaths taken and angry girls unite!

"So, lemme get this straight. You accept the title, but you don't want anyone to know about it?" folken asked as he sipped his coke.

"Yup." Hitomi replied.

"But, why? Why all this secrecy?" Varie asked. She and folken were in Van's living room, discussing the days events.

"Ma, remember that Midnight dude?" van asked.

"Yes." Varie said nodding.

"And how he was sent to one of those island prisons with no escape?" van asked. Varie nodded her head slowly.

"Well, he escaped." Van finished bluntly.

"WHAT!!?!" varie screeched. Everyone jumped. Varie was always the ideal, quiet mother.

"I'm sorry dears, but what do you mean van that he escaped?" varie asked.

"That he's no longer on the island, away from all security and that there's a pretty good chance that he's gonna come back for hitomi." Van spat out. Varie turned white.

"Oh dear…" varie said trembling. Folken placed an arm around his mother, trying to sooth her.

"It's ok varie…besides, as long as no one lets this out, I'm cool." Hitomi said. Van had to grin at her choice of words.

"VAN, HITOMI, WHOLE CREW!!! I THINK YA WANNA SEE THIS!!!" merle's voice came booming from her bedroom. All five quickly ran into merle's room.

"What is it merle?" van asked as he skidded to a halt.

"Look." Was all merle said. Everyone stared at the TV. The news was on.

"Breaking news. The former gang leader Midnight who escaped prison last week, has been reported to be seen near Astoria. Witnesses say that he is wearing black pants and a black shirt. Anyone who sees him, is encouraged to call the police immediately. There is a $100, 000 reward. Stay tuned with us as we try to find this man." Merle turned off the television. Hitomi was trembling.

"Astoria…that's not far from here…" merle whispered.

"That's right…" van whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Some time later: **

"I, hitomi kanzaki, do take the oath of offical co-leader at Fanalia University."

"And, I Van Fanel, do take the oath as the co-leader of Fanalia University." Van and hitomi said.

"Well, then I guess…you guys are offical leaders- are you taping this merle?" folken asked.

"Yup, got the whole kitten caboodle." Merle said as she finished recording the scene.

"Congrats 'tomi, van…i only have one request." Dilandau said.

"What?" van and hitomi asked together.

"Can I PLEASE be the burner? PLEASE??!??!?!" dillandau begged.

"Uh…sure dill." Hitomi agreed, sweat dropping slightly.

"REALLY?!!??! YEEESSSSSSS!!!! WAHOOOOOO!!! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!!! YEEEEEEHAAAAAWWWW!!!" dillandau cheered. Hitomi and van just smiled.

"Hitomi dear!!!" varie called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" hitomi responded as she and van entered the kitchen.

"Honey, your mother called. She and Carl are going out to eat, and they won't be back until late. She said that if you want, you can sleep over here." Varie said.

"Sure, but what about Marmarou?" hitomi asked.

"Oh, he'll be coming as well." Varie said smiling. Meanwhile merle was eavesdropping.

"WHAT!?!?!? MARAMROU IS SLEEPING OVER?!!??! NOOOOOO!!!!! WHY MUST LIFE BE SOO CRUEL?!!" she wailed.

"I thought you and my bro were datin' merle." Hitomi said. Merle blushed.

"Well, we are … but I'm mad at him." she explained. Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Simple. He tried to kiss me." She said simply. Van blinked. Again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he burst out laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!??!?! THIS IS SERIOUS!!! HE TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!!!" merle screamed. This only caused him to laugh harder.

"IT'S FUNNY HAHA BECAUSE SNORT YOU'RE A SENIOR IN HAHAH HIGH SCHOOL AND YOU STILL ARE HAHAHAH AFRAID OF HAHAHAHAHA BEING BWAHHAHA KISSED AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!" van burst out. Merle turned beet red.

"Well, excuse me…I'd like to hold on to my virgin lips as long as I can, thank you very much!!!" with that, merle stomped away.

" What a wimp…" van muttered. Hitomi just shook her head.

"Van, let her be." Varie said as she came out of the kitchen. DING DONG!!!

"I'll get it!!!" merle said as she zoomed out of her room.

"She's in a hurry…"varie said, smiling. Merle opened the door, and there stood Marmarou.

"Hey merle…" he said shyly. Merle glared at him.

"What do YOU want?" she asked rather rudely.

"MERLE!!" varie shouted, shocked.

"What are you doing at my house Mr. Marmarou Kanzaki?" merle repeated sweetly.

"Uh…I came to sleep over." Marmarou said.

"Really? Well, it's a shame you are not wanted here. Goodbye." Merle said as she tried to close the door, but van stopped her.

"Merle…" he said warningly.

"What?" she snapped. Van just gave her the _look._

"Fine. Have him here. See if I care." Merle said as she stomped away into her room, slamming the door behind her. Van turned to Marmarou, who was standing in the doorway, speechless.

"Sorry about that marms, come on in." he apologized.

"Don't say sorry, van. He deserved it." Hitomi said, glaring at her brother.

"Whatdaya mean, hitomi?" van asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" marms asked. Hitomi glared at her brother once more.

"What I mean is that Marms should have known better than to try to kiss Merle." She said bluntly. Both van and marmarou raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? We've been dating for what? Four years?" marmarou shot back.

"So? Does that mean you own her? That you can do whatever you feel like doing? Well, guess again bub!! We girls dream all our lives about how perfect our first kiss would be…sigh" hitomi said, gazing off into the distance with a sad expression on her face. Van stared at her.

"Hitomi? Are you ok? I've never seen you like this. Why do you care so much about my sister and her first kiss?" van asked. Hitomi looked at him.

"Because, I want hers to be everything mine wasn't." she said. Van froze.

'Ours wasn't good enough for her?' he thought.

"No van. My first kiss wasn't with you. It was with…m-midnight…remember? I used to date him." hitomi said. Van's eyes deepened.

"h-he was your first one?" he stuttered. Hitomi nodded grimly.

"Yeah….he was"." Hitomi said, giving him a strange look. "Don't you remember? I used to ugh…_date_ him. Van's eyes immediately softened.

"I'm sorry... I forgot." He said as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Marmarou coughed.

"Um…hate to ruin the romantic atmosphere here, but ah…aren't you supposed to help me with merle?" hitomi broke away from Van.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MARMS?!?!? GO HOME!!! YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR SELF!!! NOW BEAT IT!!" hitomi snapped. Marmarou gaped.

"Yo, chill hitomi…sheesh, calm down…your actin' as if your queen of the world or somethin'…" marms said, quickly ducking behind van. Hitomi's eyes turned a dangerous shade of green.

"Leave." Was all she said, in a dangerous low voice. Marms raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Leave." She repeated.

"Who cares what you say? This isn't your house. I'll leave if Mrs. Fanel asks me too." Marmarou said, smirking as he entered into the living room. Hitomi tried to lunge at marmarou, but Van was restraining her by placing his arms around her waist

"Calm down whirl wind." Marmarou said, smirking.

"Grr…VAN!!!! LET ME AT HIM/!!!!" Hitomi screamed, trying to wiggle her way out. But van sighed.

"Sorry…just got a new carpet…can't afford to have blood spilt on it. Come on…let's go watch LOTR." He said as he carried her away, still having his arms around her waist. All the while, Hitomi was kicking, trying to get out-fortunately for marmarou, Van wasn't letting go.

"Thanks van! I owe you one!" marms called as he rested on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah…shaddap!" was all van said. Meanwhile, merle was listing to everything.

'Wow…I never knew hitomi cared for me so much…'

**Well? Whatdaya guys think? Hope you liked it! 'Till next time!**

**JA ne**

**Dreaming in Anime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy y'all!!!! Gomen, gomen…soo sorry for not updating in forever!!! Please forgive me. Well, Now that it's spring break and I'm off for 2 WHOLE WEEKS I think I can update a little more frequently. So, how's everybody's break? Good, I hope. Well, onto the reviewer's list:**

**Sqeekers **

**Darkangelalynna**

**EscaPhan225**

**Rukz**

**Thankies to you all!!!!! _Throws skittles _ **

**Now, without further ado, I present the long awaited chapter of Rebellious2 **

Disclaimer: ok…this is getting quite tiring…for the last bloody time I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!! Sheesh…if I did, do you honestly think I would have made only one season? Baka…

Chap5- fear of the dark and a little fire…how lovely.

"yawn c'mon hitomi, lets hit the hay…" van stretched as he got of the couch. Hitomi just grunted. Van turned her so she was facing him.

"Hey, hey, hey… what's wrong?" Van asked, concern written all over his face.

"nothin'…" she muttered as she tried to get past Van, but he wouldn't let her.

"Let me go Van." She ordered.

"no." was his reply.

"LET ME GO!!" she yelled. Still van shook his head no.

"Nope. Not until you tell me why you are acting like a bitch." Van said. Hitomi growled in frustration.

"Fine, fine…I'll tell ya… it's…it's…well, I'm in a pissy mood thanks to my brother. I've never seen him act this way before." Hitomi explained. Van nodded.

"Well, I expected you to say that…but something else is on your mind, isn't there?" hitomi snapped her head up.

"Whatdaya mean?" she demanded.

"Well, sure I believe you're pissed off at Marmarou and all, but I have a very strong feeling that there's somethin' else to your mood. Van said, eyeing her carefully. Hitomi stared at van.

"YO!!! HITOMI, VAN…COULD YA SHUT UP!!!! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, SOME OF US LIKE TO BE ASLEEP AT 12:00 AM!!!" dillandau's voice hollored from down the hallway.

"I totally forgot he was still here…" van said staring where the sound came from. "Me too…" hitomi murmured.

"Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" van said suddenly. Hitomi groaned. She had hoped van would have forgotten about that.

"Can't ya just drop it van?" she asked.

"Nope." "sigh fine. I'm. Scared." She said shortly. Van cocked an eyebrow.

"Scared? Of what?" he asked, immediately regretting it as soon as he said it. Hitomi's eyes darted to the floor.

"m-m-midnight…" she managed to stutter out. Van's eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Sshh… he sooth as he lead hitomi to her bedroom.

Hitomi could not sleep. She checked the time on the clock.

"5:00 A.M…what the hell am I doing up…sigh might as well get up…" hitomi muttered to herself as she haled herself out of her bed. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Dilandau there, drinking a glass of water, staring out of a window.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" hitomi said. Dillandau jumped and turned around, lighter in hand.

"H-hitomi!!! Why'd ya scare me like that?!!! I could have burnt you!!!!" dillandau said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Calm down dilly, it's only me…why are you up so early?" hitomi asked again. Dillandau shrugged.

"I dunno…couldn't sleep I guess…" dillandau trailed off. Hitomi looked over at him.

"Dilly? Is something on your mind you wanna talk about?" she asked. Dillandau shook his head.

"Naw…it's just what's happening these days. You know what I mean?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah…I get you." Hitomi said as she gazed into the darkness

"So, you sleep well last night?" van asked hitomi once they arrived at school.

"Nope. You?" she asked.

"Nope." Was van's response. Meanwhile dilandau was walking behind them, his headphones blasting causing everyone to cove r their ears.

"Did you hear about that dude midnight? I heard he's back."

"Yeah, I think they said Astoria or something."

"Yeah…scary aint it? For hitomi it must be living a nightmare. Last time he was here, she barely came out in one piece." Two people were having a conversation. Those two people were millerna and yukari.

"AAACHOO!!! Man, I think someone's talking about me." Hitomi said sternly as she stood behind millerna and yukari, her 'sneeze' causing them to jump.

"o-oh hi hitomi!!! W-we were j-just discussing about mid-I mean makeup!! Yeah, makeup!!" millerna stuttered.

"Uh huh." Hitomi said calmly, wavering it off as she and van walked to their lockers.

"You're really not in the usual 'kick peoples asses' mood are you?" van asked. Hitomi shook her head.

"Nope." The school day remained uneventful; except when it came to organic chemistry. Then it was fun. Hey, when dilly's in the same room as you with highly flammable substances, it's a guarantee that it's going to be a ball. Hitomi calmly left the class, slightly burnt on the cheeks and van followed, also slightly burnt. Then the rest of the class followed all of them either missing strands of hair or looking somewhat charcoaled or in dilly's case-both. He came out with hair burnt and sticking in random direction, his fact was covered with soot as well as his arms. When Hitomi got a good look at her friend, she started to laugh hysterically.

"HAHHA!!! DILLY!!! SNORT Y-YOU L-LOOK…BWUHAHAHA!!!" she couldn't complete her sentence.

"Absolutely stunning? Why thank you Hitomi, I do think I look rather dashing. Don't you agree van?" dillandau asked, opening his arms and turning around. Van just laughed.

"Yup…you could be on the next issue of Vogue." He said, cracking up. Dilly nodded.

"I agree. In fact, I'm going to go right now to vogue headquarters and demand that I to be placed on their next cover! I mean, who in their right mind would resist this adorable face?" he said, walking off.

"Wait! Dilly! School's not over yet!" Hitomi called.

"Beauty waits for no man, Hitomi! Besides, when has that excuse ever stopped me?" he said over his shoulder. Hitomi shrugged. He had a point there.

"You wanna follow?" Hitomi asked van. Van shrugged.

"Why not?" She said. So the two proceeded to waltz right out of that hellhole. Literally.

**Moi's domain:**

**Well, whatdaya guys think? So sorry if there was no point to it!!! I think the next chappie should be a bit better….i hope…well, please, please, please, PLEASE review!!! And remember-no flames. **

**Ja ne**

**Dreaming in anime**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy y'all!!! _Cringes_ gomen, gomen…a lot has been going on at my headquarters so…sorry for the long update. Oh, before I forget…HAPPY EASTER!!!!! _Throws robin's eggs to all_. Hope you all had a wonderful Easter holiday. Mine went ok…nothing much happens at my place seeing that I'm…oh well, never mind. Well, shall we head off to the reviewer's list then?**

**Rukz**

**Racheal**

**Darkangelalynna**

**Sqeekers**

**ellylion**

**thanks to you all!! Love you guys sooo much! Also, thank you to those who are still reading 'Rebellious' and are still submitting reviews. Even though I've made a sequel, that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate them! . **

**Now, without further ado, here's the 6th chappie to 'Rebellious2' **

Disclaimer: ok…believe in Santa Clause…believe in the tooth fairy…hell, believe in Peter Cottontail, but PLEASE do not believe those psychos out there who say that I own Escaflowne! I mean, if I did would I be writing this? I wouldn't have the time! sheesh…bloody society… 

Chap6-What Hitomi wants, Hitomi gets. Simple as that.

The three were cruising around in Hitomi's car, breaking any and all possible speed limits and road violations.

"Vogue, vogue, vogue…where are thou?" dilly said as he scanned the area. Hitomi sweatdropped.

"Dilly…we aren't going to go to vogue headquarters." She said. Dilly gave a look of shock.

"We aren't?! Why 'tomi? Don't you think I'm pretty enough?" he asked, teary eyed.

"Of course I do dilly. It's just, I don't they are worth your beauty. Besides...do you know what lies in the world of Vogue?" Hitomi asked, getting a scary look on her face as she turned to look at dilly.

"HITOMI KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE BLOODY ROAD!!!!" van suddenly screamed. Hitomi turned around.

"Oh. Oops." She said as she randomly swerved the steering wheel, just barley avoiding from hitting an 85 year old lady.

"SORRY!" van called out. Hitomi just looked at him oddly.

"Why were you apologizing?" she asked.

"Um…cuz you nearly hit an 85 year old lady?" he said, sweat dropping. Hitomi just blinked.

"I did? Oh well…population's too large anyways. Now, dilly. Do you know what lies in Vogue?" she asked, looking at him through the mirror. Dilly shook his head, biting his knuckles in anticipation.

"w-what?" he asked. Hitomi got a really creepy look on her face.

"Preppy people." She said gravely. Dilly paled and began to scream.

"AAAHHHHH!!! NOOOO!!! NOT THE PREPS! ANYTHING BUT THE PREPS!!!! DEEEAATTTHHH!!!" he yelled, earning weird looks from people. Hitomi stifled a laugh.

"And also…._cheerleaders_…" dilly whimpered.

"And….squealing girls…lots of them…_all_ demanding **_autographs_**…all-

"Ok 'tomi, I think you've scared dilly enough as it is." Van said looking over at the now, white dillandau as he sat in fetal position chanting to himself.

"no cheerleaders….no celena….no...no... think of fire...yes fire….burning…celena's hair up in flames…MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" he started to laugh hysterically, flicking his lighter. Hitomi looked at him.

"Whatdaya mean van? He's fine!" van could only sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…whatdaya wanna do?" Hitomi asked lazily.

"I dunno…whatdaya wanna do?" van replied.

"How about…burning-

"**_NO!_**" Hitomi and van said together. Dilly sighed dejectedly.

"Well, you guys think of somethin' better to do…" he said grumpily. Hitomi suddenly sat up.

"Have an idea, 'tomi?" van asked. Hitomi slowly turned to him, a blank expression on her face.

"t-tomi?" van said. Dillandau placed a hand on van's shoulder.

"Dude…on the count of three we run for it. Got it?" van looked confused.

"Why would we-

"Pocky." Van snapped his head around.

"huh?" he asked, confused.

"I want pocky." Hitomi said in a monotone voice, her eyes wide. Dillandau gulped.

"Holy crap…we're too late…"

"What are you talking-

"I want pocky! Give me my pocky vannie-poo." Van gulped. He didn't like the way she said 'vannie-poo'

"Err…" he started.

"What's wrong vannie-dumplings? You don't want to give me my pocky?" Hitomi asked, her eyes flashing a dangerous green. Van back away slowly. Hitomi turned to dillandau.

"Dilly-kins. Give me pocky _now_" Hitomi said advancing towards them. Dilly gulped, looked heavenwards, grab van by the arm and proceeded to scream.

"SHE'S GONE PMS!!!!!!!!!!!! HEELLLPPPPP!!!!!!" and he ran for the door, avoiding the random objects being thrown at them by Hitomi.

"I WANT MY POCKY!!!!!!!" dilly leaped over the piles of clothes, spun past the whirling cads, ducked just as when a lead pipe was being thrown-

"Hang on…FREEZE!!!" dilly screamed. Everybody stopped moving. Hitomi stood positioned with a garbage can over her head.

"What, dilly?" she asked in a sweet, normal voice.

"Van…why is there a lead pipe in your room?" dilly asked. Van shrugged.

"To threaten merle with."

"VAN!"

"Joking, jokin…sheesh 'tomi…umm….i dunno actually…"

"Oh…ok…UNFREEZE!" dilly screamed and the garbage can was released. Slow motion, please: dilly saw the door, yes there it was! The doorway to freedom. He ran, still holding on to van-although one can say van has had his more graceful days. Whatever dilly missed, van wasn't so lucky. The garbage can smacked him right on the head.

"Ouch…." He whimpered. Dilly grabbed the doorknob. He was about to open it when suddenly, it opened by itself.

"Huh?!" dilly said as he tried to stop himself from banging into the figure. But to no avail. He collided right into that person, making both of them falling. Time froze.

"m-m-mom?" van stuttered. Varie just sat there, blinking.

"Um…ehehe….hey Mrs. Fanel….s'up?" dilly asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Varie only smiled and stood up, dusting herself off. She helped dillandau up.

"Hello children…I thought I heard someone yelling-

" 'Tomi." Van and dillandau said at once, pointing to the said girl. Hitomi only growled at them, making them back away in fear. Varie smiled lovingly.

"What's the matter, Hitomi? Van giving you trouble?" she asked motherly. Hitomi only sniffed. Vaire opened her arms and Hitomi ran into them.

"I WANT MY POCKY!!!!!" she wailed. Vaire smoothed her hair.

"There, there sweetheart….now…you say you want pocky?" Hitomi looked up with big puppy cutesy eyes.

"Uhuh." She said. Vaire smiled.

"Then I'll get you some pocky, ok?" Hitomi smiled and hugged varie tightly.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH VARIE!!!!" vaire could do no more than laugh. Meanwhile, the two boys just stood there, mouths open wide. Varie just gave the boys the –I know what's best- look and lead Hitomi downstairs. Van turned to dillandau, mouth still open.

"Did….she…calm…Hitomi…" van asked, barely making any sense. Dilly nodded.

"I think your mom is a saint van…a real saint…" van nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the two heard the 'Alleluia' chorus. They blinked.

"What. the. hell?"

**Moi's Domain**

**So…whatdaya guys think? I know I said that the next chappie would have a plot, but I was kinda high on pocky when I wrote this so hence how this chappie revolves around pocky. Please review!!! And as always, no flames!**

**Ja ne**

**Dreaming in Anime**


	7. Chapter 7

**I LIIIIVVVEEE!!!!! Ahem…so sorry for not updating in like a month!! I had my AP exam and well…let's just say the only time I was allowed out of the house was to go to school. Same with computer-I could only go on if I had homework to do…so…yeah…for all those who also had the AP exams, you feel my pain and I feel yours. Hopefully we all got a 4 or higher on the exams….god I hope…**

**Oh, ubber announcement ****THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE I HIT WRITER;S BLOCK. MEANING THAT THIS IS WHERE I STOPPED WRITING A WHILE BACK. PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION. THANKS!! **

**Well, now that that's done, shall we head over to the reviewer's list?**

**Darkangelalynna**

**Ellylion**

**Sqeekers**

**Rukz **

**Thankies to you all!!! Oh, and thanks to those who are still reviewing to 'Rebellious'. Love you guys to death!!! **

**And now, without further ado, here's chap7 of 'Rebellious 2'. **

Disclaimer: ok…this is getting quite dull...once again, NO I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM (except the series and posters and other fan stuff) BUT AS FOR OWN ING THE SHOW ITSELF THE ANSWER IS NO!!! There. Now we understand each other. 

Chap7- the aftermath of the storm only leads to another.

Hitomi sat munching on a box of pocky, a very happy look on her face. Varie was just calmly sitting; sipping her tea while the boys sat on a couch across from them, afraid that Hitomi would suddenly lash out at them.

"Don't worry boys." Varie suddenly said, making the boys jump.

"Mom!" van yelled, placing a hand over his heart.

"Calm down…don't worry…she won't hurt you…she has her pocky, so there's no reason for her to be angry." Varie said happily as she combed Hitomi's hair lovingly. Van could have sworn that he heard Hitomi purr in delight.

'Merle has to be rubbing off to her…' he thought. Van leaned over to dillandau.

"Dilly?"

"Yeah?"

"How…did you know that she was going to go berserk?" van asked.

"Huh?" dilly asked, confused. Van looked at him with a serious expression.

"Tell me. What is the secret to knowing when Hitomi is going to go…you know…." he said. Dilly blinked.

"You mean…you've been dating her all this time and you still haven't figured it out yet?" van shook his head embarresed.

"Guess I should know…." he said sheepishly. Dillandau only laughed.

"well…whenever she gets a random craving for something-usually its pocky- and gets a weird look on her face, that's your signal to get your ass out of their as fast as your ass can go." Van nodded.

"Got it…I hope." He said. the two turned back to see Hitomi smiling like a little child, cheeks animatedly pink and a very happy look on her face while she ate her pocky.

"Pocky, pocky, pocky, pocky!" Hitomi chanted. Varie was only smiling lovingly as she stroked Hitomi's hair. Van swore he heard Hitomi purr again.

'Girls…are psychotic…' he thought to himself.

"Heard that!" Hitomi said in a sing song voice. Van snapped his head up to see Hitomi looking at him a sweet smile on her face. Van gulped. That smile…it was far too sweet.

"y-you're gonna kill me…aren't ya?" he said. Hitomi smiled brightly.

"Yup!" she chirped. Van and dillandau gulped. Dilly suddenly stood up.

"W-w-well! I-I have to g-g-go! Hehe, see ya van! 'Tomi!" he said in a really fast, nervous way and sped out of the house.

"W-wait!!! Dilly!!! Wait…for…me…" van said meekly. But dilly was long gone. Van sighed and turned to the two women. Vaire was smilling and sipping her tea, as if nothing was going on. Meanwhile, Hitomi was still eating giving van that 'you know you're gonna die after I'm done' sweet smile.

"Uh…I think I'm gonna go now….hafta get…uh…home! Yeah, that's right! Home!" van said as he got up quickly. Hitomi began to chuckle, in a psychotic way.

"Oh vannie-poo…don't you remember? This _is_ your home." Hitomi said, smiling evily. Van gulped.

"Uh…yeah….that's right…uh…well you see….."

"Yes, van?" Hitomi said, smiling evily cuz she knew she had him trapped.

"Uh…uh….err…well, i….uh…I WANTED TO GET YOU A PRESENT!" he suddenly yelled, shaking from fear. Hitomi blinked. She blinked again. Again. Carefully, she placed the box of pocky on the table. She then walked over to van-who was sweating like a pig in summer.

"You…wanted to get me something?" she asked in a really cute voice. Van gulped and nodded.

"Y-y-yeah!!! I mean, can't a guy give his girl something for no reason?" Hitomi looked at him. Suddenly, she glomped him in a huge hug.

"AWWW!!!! YOU'RE SOOOOOO SWEET VANIE DUMPLINGS!!!!" she squealed, kissing him repeatedly on the cheek.

"Err…ah…h-Hitomi…that's….enough…." van said between each kiss he got. Vaire watched the scene with amusement in her eyes. Finally, Hitomi let go of van's neck.

"Oops. Sorry vannie-kins. Well, I'll let you go now. I expect something _BIG!_" Hitomi said spreading her arms wide to give an effect. Van could only nod.

"Y-yeah…anything for ya…um...see ya!" van said and with that he ran out of the house as fast as his legs could go.

**Moi's domain**

**Well? Ok, ok…I know craptacular chappie….well, this is where I hit writer's block so it may be some time before I update…do you guys think I should go and post up my Inuyasha fic? ****PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wait for it….I LIIIVVEEE!!!! **_**Bows profusely **_**gomen, gomen ne sai….i apologize for not updating in like 5 months!!!! Gomen ne…well, how has everyone's summer been? Too fast, ne? Well, I won't bore you guys too much this time. So onto the Reviewer's List then!**

**Rukz**

**Sqeekers **

**Darkangelalynna **

**Ellylion **

**Thanks so much you guys/gals (depending on gender)! You're reviews really helped me to get through my writer's block! Arigato once more!!!**

**Well, now without further ado, here's chapter 8 of "Rebellious 2" **

Disclaimer: ok…I know it's been a while and maybe you lawyer-dude peoples have forgotten this but…I DO NOT BLODY OWN ESCAFLOWNE!!! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and plot for world domination…have a good day. 

Chap8-gift shopping and a rendezvous with the enemy

Van was walking down the street, cursing every existing God there was.

"Shit. Damn. _Kuso!!!_ What the hell have I gotten myself into? 'Wanted to get you a present' huh? Way to go Van…you really know how to make your life a living hell. Tckr…what should I get her?" he pondered to himself, hands in his hair as he glanced shop windows. Suddenly one caught his eye.

'A Taste of the Country' eh? Well…a country is big…isn't it? Oh well, no harm in looking' Van thought as he entered the store. He had to admit, it was a cute store. It had a very cozy feeling to it. 'Hitomi would like this place…better not tell her…if I did, who knows how much she would make me spend in here?' Van shuddered at the thought as he glanced at some price items. He roamed the shelves until a voice stopped him.

"Ano…do you need help in finding something sir?" a shy voice said. Van turned around to see-

"C-c-celena?!?!?!?!" van nearly screamed. Celena's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Van? What are you doing here? Didn't recognize you from the back! Did ya get a hair cut or something?" she asked, a look of surprise on her face. Van backed away slowly. He knew the Shezars…one needed to proceed with extra caution.

"Err…no, I didn't celena….um…yeah…heh…um…so…you work here?" Van asked lamely. Celena smiled.

"Obviously. So, you need help with anything?" she asked in a good manner. Van sighed inwardly.

'Ok…she's not in 'dilly love -love' mode….should be safe…but keep a distance Van…' he told himself as he quickly scanned for exits incase he should need to run for it.

"Um yeah…I was planning on getting something for Hitomi but I have no clue what to get her that won't result in me living in the ferry terminals." He said. Celena laughed her shrilly laugh, making Van inwardly wince.

"Don't be silly, Van! Now, did she ever mention what she likes? Or is there something in particular she's hinted at wanting?"

"Um…when I told her I was getting her something…she said she was expecting something big...that's about all." Van said. Celena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that _really_ narrows things down van. You do realize 'big' can fall between 'giant teddy bears' and 'Mercedes Benz', right?" celena said placing a hand on her hip. Van scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah…well….she likes shiny stuff." He said, hoping that would be of some use. Celena nodded.

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere. So she wants big and shiny. What's her favorite gem?"

"Uh…she mentioned something about how blue eye shadow brings out her eyes so I guess sapphire." Van said. Celena nodded in approval.

"Great. We're making progress. So she wants big, shiny and preferably sapphire. She wears earring, correct?"

"Yeah…she has like three piercings on each ear." Van said. Celena nodded.

"Yosh….i think I know what you can get her. Follow me please." She said as she led Van to a separate room. They walked past a few shelves when celena stopped.

"Here. What do you think?" she said as she handed him a navy blue velvet box. He opened it to find a beautiful sapphire earring, necklace and ring set.

"I'll take it." he said. Celena nodded. Ok, I'll just ring this up for ya." She said as she walked over to the cash register.

"That'll be 250,000 yen please." She said. Van internally groaned.

"Do you accept debit?"

Van walked down the street, present in a bag already wrapped and ready to deliver. 'Hope she likes It.' Van thought as he hummed a random tune. Turning the corner, Van stopped at the sight in front of him. A man dressed in all black stood before him, a smirk on his face.

"Hello Van." The man spoke. Van's eyes widened.

"…midnight."

**Moi's Corner**

**Well? Whatdaya guys think? Thought I'd leave you guys on a cliffy. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!!!!! Cuz if you don't, next chappie doesn't get posted!! **_**Grins evily**_** lol, remember-no flames! **

**Ja ne**

**Dreaming in Anime**


	9. Chapter 9

…**ok….I guess an apology won't cut it this time, huh? gets down on knees I OFFER YOU GUYS THE SACRED FOOD OF POCKY!! Am I forgiven? Seriously, I am SO sorry for not updating in about a year…just been a tough year academically….however said junior year was the hardest was not joking…anyways, thanks so much for the reviews (even though it's been a year) I truly appreciate them! well, here's the traditional reviewer's list:**

**Sqeekers**

**Lucybye**

**darkangelalynna**

**Thanks so much you guys for your support-hope you guys enjoy the next chappie! Well, without further ado, here's chap 9 of 'Rebellious 2'**

Chap9: commentaries, loss of memory and a whole lot of crap.

"Midnight." Van spat. The man smirked even wider.

"How lovely to see you on this bright, sunny Sunday afternoon. How are you these days? Well, I hope…as for me, well I couldn't possibly be better. No, Van I am not here to fight…no, I was just merely picking up something that is mine…do say hello to Hitomi for me, would you…" he said as he began to walk past van. "….that is…if she's still there…" he said in a soft voice. Van's eyes widened again.

"What the fuck do you mean-

But Midnight was gone.

"Shit." Van cursed as he sped to his house. 'Hitomi…please be safe…' he sped down the block, ran across the street even though it was a green light, and jumped over the gate that led to his house. Running up the staircase, Van slammed the door open.

"HITOMI?!" Van screamed. No answer. "HITOMI?!" he called again, running inside, checking random rooms. Varie came out of the kitchen, a look of worry on her face.

"Van? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ma, where's Hitomi?" Van asked breathlessly. Varie frowned.

"'Hitomi'? Whose that dear?" Van froze.

"Ma…this isn't the time for jokes. Where is Hitomi?"

"Sweetie, I have no idea whom you are talking about. Now, would you like a gingerbread cookie?" Van shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

"Ma…you remember Hitomi…you know, the girl I'm engaged to?"

"E-engaged to? Van! When did you decide to go and get engaged without my consent?" Varie demanded, hands on her hips. Van could only stare blankly at his mother.

"You've gotta be shitting me." He said bluntly.

"Language! What have I said about using that tone of voice in front of me young man?" Van sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Sorry ma…look, I'm gonna go out now and look for my fiancé. Whatever happens don't answer the door to strangers, please? There's a mad gang leader on the loose, 'k?" he said. Varie nodded as if this was normal.

"Ok, sweetheart…bring a sweater with you, it may get chilly." Van obliged and ran out of the house, dumping the present on the couch. As soon as the door clicked, Vaire wobbled a bit. Regaining her posture, she held her head.

"Oh dear…what I headache...this is the last time I buy cookies from teenage boys…I can't remember a thing that happened. Hmm…where did Hitomi go?" she said as she scanned the vacant living room.

X...X

Van ran down the street, not exactly sure of where he was going. 'Hitomi…' he thought helplessly.

'yes?' a groggy voice replied in his head. Van stopped suddenly.

'Hitomi!? Is that you?" he asked in his mind.

'of course it is baka! Who else can communicate with you like this?' she asked.

'where are you?" van asked, getting straight to the point.

'um…not really sure…I think I was drugged or something cuz I was knocked out for a while and now I can't move my body…hell, I can't even talk for that matter…but from what I can tell….old…abandoned…smell of-hang on…is that the smell of bread? I know that scent anywhere! Van, I know where I am! I'm in the alley behind Tom's Bakery. Not exactly sure where in the alley, but I'm sure you'll figure it out…speed it up a notch will ya Van. I'm itching to beat a certain ass' ass…oh…before I hang up on ya, your mom was also drugged.'

'yeah, I figured seeing that she had no clue as to who you were.' Van said as he ran across a street, heading towards the bakery.

"you close yet?" Hitomi asked as she tried to wiggle her fingers.

''k Hitomi…I'm right across from the bakery…can you move yet? Or have the drugs still got to ya?'

'um…it's beginning to wear off but I can do much…most I can do is move my fingertips, and that alone is hard….'

'ok…well, crossing the street now….walking towards alley…inside alley…looking for where you may be…ah…well, well, well…isn't that convenient?'

'what is?'

'somebody must have been expecting me cuz the door is wide open…and I can see you in fetal position, your back to me.' Van said.

'oh…well…that's good…..you'd better be prepared to kick some ass…cuz I think I hear movements coming from that area.'

'me too. Ah, here's buddy #1.' Van said as he punched a guy who was trying to sneak up from behind.

'ouch…that sounded painful' Hitomi joked.

'hope it was.' Van said. 'and here we have buddies 2 and 3…and they are down for the count. Hitomi, if you would do the honors?'

'1…2…3!! Ding! Ding! Ding! And the new champion at ass-kicking is…Van Salazar de Fanel!! And the crowd goes wild!!' van suppressed a laugh. He always enjoyed Hitomi's versions of commentators. His personal favorite was when she acted as a Spanish soccer commentator…her "GOAL!!" s were quite accurate.

'thank you Ms. Kanzaki. That was absolutely brilliant commentary. Oh, and here are buddies 4 and 5!'

'any time…sheesh, how many ass-wipes are there?'

'dunno but this is getting quite boring if you ask me…' van said after kicking buddy #8 down.

" MIDNIGHT!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" van hollered.

"my, my…temper, temper…" a voice taunted from the shadows. Van spun around.

"WHERE ARE YOU MIDNIGHT!?" van hollered again.

"do you miss me that much? Well, since you're so eager…" suddenly a figure appeared from behind Van. With a swift whack on the back of his neck, van was sent stumbling forward. He spun around eyes blood red.

"Bastard…" midnight just smiled.

"nice to see you too, van. Now…shall we settle this?"

"heh….ready when you are…"

**Moi Domain**

**Well? Whatcha guys think? Liked it? Loved it? Thought it was a useless piece of crap drizzled with Nuttella? (Sorry that it's so short! )Well, please review-you know how much they mean to me! Well, stay tuned for the next chappie! **

**Ja ne,**

**Dreaming in Anime**


End file.
